loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Eyshabreen (to 761)
Eyshabreen is a relatively recent country, only just over 400 year old, but in those years its founders from Ny'sheeba, Jover, Adalancia, and Lucana have had many great event happen, from war with dragons, the devastation of mountains to desert, rise of devilish armies, undead, and lizardman tribes, and many many civil wars. The Princes Depart (342qc) One of the many Ny’Sheeban princes called Nevadian was displeased with how his country was being governed by his parents. Seeking out a soothsayer he was told to seek out his own land far away from here and rule as he saw fit. He decided to venture the world and try and find this new land of his own. His closest friend since childhood, Siddigir of Jover, '''had been another second prince called and they decided this journey would be better made together, and left upon golden ships with five hundred people from Ny'sheeba, and four hundred from Jover. They traveled the deserts of the Ravaged Coast through Debautugal, Shaplador, Elbonia, Dalmasca, and Mraebrani before they reached the lushous forests of the heartlands on the border of Adlancia. '''A Temporary Home (348qc) Travelling the world as explorers for several years, they tried to settle in the untamed Heart Lands, but the elves had made this their home and they did not want to share, and there were many hostile encounters. Surprisingly they met another faction of elves in the forests, led by a man called Vanaithisar who claimed he was leading his people whom he called the Simaithiar, to find a new home as well. Seeing how the more wild elves of the Heart Lands treated the humans, he decided to leave this place, thanking princes for opening their eyes, and said they would remember this for many of their human generations. They the humans exchanged their knowledge of places the elves could go in the world, and the elves shared with them song magic, possibly creating the first bards. The Vanaithisar and the Simaithiar would try and make a bond between the wild elves of the The Princes Unify (349qc) Seeking aid from the near by human lands, Nevadian and Siddigir met one Prince Eberjonis of Adalancia who had recently led a revolt against the king and was seen as a rebel and insurgent. The two princes he thought had the spirit of freedom that they also carried, and gave his three hundred rebels asylum with them. It was decided that the people of Lucana were some of the wisest in the world and so the three princes sought them out, finding another prince, a skilled cartographer known as Orazio. He told them of a Land of Giants over a Sea of Devils that was said to be fast becoming a beacon for settlers with unbounded space and freedom. He would assemble two hundred men and priests who would help them explore this land. The Great Departure (350qc) It took time for them to gather the ships and funds but by the year 362qc with the help of Mreabrani, they had found a what they needed and sailed to this new land from the port of Kazan. The journey of across the Sea of Devils was a treacherous one, and many enemies were made with the goblins of Foo Doo who followed them to the new land, but in the summer of 362qc they found their first bay under the cliffs of the new land, and called it Mashadhan, after their Mreabrani captain who navigated the evil sea. They found the green lush paradise bountiful and fill of life but no civilized people, and soon set out to explore the land, sending for others from their various home lands to join them. The Founding Years (352qc) After Mashadhan, the very first settlement was built in honour of their pious sun prince, Nevadian Soon the settlement of Shanhadra to the west grew and what he called the Princeland of Nevadir was formed around the mountains. The worship of the Shining One, Pelor and other gods of the south like Avon and Dawnus 'grew as more settlers from the sun lands of the south came, and though there was little in the way of fueding, many from lands of other faiths tried to seek out other parts of this new land, to settle in their own way. ''(1st Edition AD&D Rules, assassin, druid, monk, paladin, bard, and ranger) '''The Princes Bond (353qc) It was agreed by the Four Princes that they would have no one ruler, but vote on all great matters and they would only rule over the people who wished to the live under them. This was known as the Princes' Bond. Baajir and Eyshabreen Named (355qc) It was Siddigir of Jover who refered to this land to be one of "green desire", or Breen Eysha in Jovan)as he travelled east to explore it further. This name took an ironic twist though as they found the many goblins wanted this land just as much, and its nickname of Eyshabreen, or 'desired by green' stuck (though many usually site the original meaning as its true definition). While Siddigir kept his people living nomadic to avoid the goblin dangers and calling his people the Baajir (the poor people), Nevadir seemed fraught with disaster as mines collapsed, rivers caved in and avalanches destroyed many settlements. Founding of Eberleene Province (359qc) Eberjonis going north and west took claim to the forests by the mighty River Ossa, and made contact with the zealots of Hilsyren, founding the lands second river port town, calling Greenfisher in Hilsyren's language, to trade with them. Eberleen City and Ashcan Founded (361qc) After some initial feuds with Hilsyren who tried to claim Greenfisher as their town, Eberleene City is built upon what is called the River Eber, (all named after their prince in defiance of Greenfisher) and a new port grows at the base of the river Eber, to avoid trade through Greenfisher. Whatever its original name was, the Hilsyren nickname of "Ashcan" stuck as a place of underhanded trade. Unstable Foundations (367qc) After making contact with the Natives of these lands, magic wielders of the Baajir discovered it was numerous magic holes in this land that were causing it parts of the land to be unstable. Churches of Pelor were built over the more dangerous holes like the one of Hendor Pass and Alandria to try and stabilize them. Nevadir Enslaves, Eberleen Grows, Ozariao Wanders (369qc - 373qc) Nevadir grew much faster than any other of the Provinces province, but this was mainly due to its slave labour. Though Nevadian wanted to put the wicked treatment of his people behind him he did not feel the native Drornains were the same as them, and as naturally subservient beings could be easily pulled into a life of servitude. Nevadian attributed this growth to the power of faith, and he did not seek to be king but a religious leader, due to this he was seen as the most respected of the four princes. Eberjonis was being very reclusive at this time concentrating in on his bitter relations with Hilsyren. Orazio ever the cartographer, explored the land with his young companion (and some suspect male lover) Pargenté, but he claimed he only loved him for his beautiful singing. Here they founded Aravan (which later become Baravan). Siddigir had done well driving the goblins into the hill to the east, but in what some suspected was a falling out with Nevandian, refused to claim any land as his own (some suspect he disliked his slavery, some that he did not approve of bringing the old faiths with them, some that he wanted to be king and was refused). Founding of Falgosia and Oratum (373qc) Ozario found the forests to the north-east and gnomes settled inside it claiming they had been driven out of the goblins from their medicine or 'falgos' hills. They also hold him they were also looking for a famous tree that grew rubies, that was said to have originally grown in those hills. Feeling guilty for the gnomes as well as interested in the Ruby Pear Tree, Ozario fought to try and reclaim the hills which they did for a time, marking it as the start of a land of those hills 'Falgosia'. For his great deeds, Ozario requested the other princes allow him to have the land before it as his own, but a prideful Nevadian asked him to beg for it. Offended Ozario refused and instead went north to the gnome forests with his people and wizard companion Pargenté, leaving the village of Saevan for them to be contacted at. Even with the wealth found in the mountains of Nevadir, Nevadian believed more bountiful treasures laid waiting in the hills and Falgosia, and with his own mines suffering trouble, sent many of his men to enslave the goblins in to that land to reap its bounties. It did not take long o find Falgosia already home to many lizardmen tribes, who angered but their colonial supremecy started killing many of the humans and the goblins took over the hills again. The Begging of Nevandian (374qc) Knowing Ozario had the better resources to keep them at bay asked the prince to guard that land, but Ozario said only if he begged him, which many accounts said the otherwise proud Nevandian did. The land was named Oratum, meaning 'to beg' in Lucanan, to forever remind the proud prince Nevandian. He made his emblem the Ruby Pear Tree, determined to find it and build a great city of learning. Meanwhile in the hills, the reams of goblins slaves that had rebelled, eventually populated the area and became a constant nuisance for generations to come, while the lizardmen kept to themselves unless they were disturbed. Calming of the Disasters (375qc) More natural disasters in Nevadir's mountains brought much anger to Prince Nevandian, and his attempts to seal these magic holes with Pelor magic seemed to be failing, until he was visted by men calling themselves the Devesti who said they knew what the power was and how to stop it. These Devesti were very convincing in their ways and made the pious prince lose faith in his churches and the old gods, and allow the Devesti free reign and control in his lands as the natural disasters started to stop. The faithful of Pelor took on Alandria as their bastion and it grew in size and wealth, while still protecting the dark hole form the undead below. Hendor Pass (377qc) Through the Crescent Mountain seventh and eighth peaks, a church was build in what was called Hendor Pass. this pass saw much trade with Eberleene and Nevandian and the Devesti did not like their control over it, causing quite a lot of conflict. The Wayward Son (381qc) An unknown diamond merchant saved a settlement of people in the Hendor pass but died in the process. He was honoured as the Wayward Son for many years after this, and many suspected the Devesti were involved in his death, splitting the people even more against them in what may have been the first civil war that led to the death of Prince Nevandian. This was known as the Wayward War. The Crowning of Eyshabreen (383qc) With Nevadir a falling apart from uprisings of slaves, faithful of Pelor, unhappy citizens, and a new weak ruler Medjphes Nevadian, the aging Eberjonus and Ozario chose to break the Princes' Bond and have their children wed, crowning the son of Eberjonus, Jonus I of the House of Eber, the Royal Regent, and Marianne Orazio, his Royal Regentess. Nevadir and Baajir refused to acknowledge this rule though, and a second civil war took place for many years between the provinces. This was known as the War of Princes. Fryknoss Comes to Eyshabreen (400qc) As Oratum grew its founded Ozario passed away, and his wizard companion Pargenté took control, after pretending to be the Prince Orzario with illusions, much to the chagrin of Ozario's son Luchio Orazion. To settle this matter, Luchio brought in a mediator from his fathers land of Lucana; the Church of Fyknoss. Agreeing to take a non partial position in this matter, Cardinal Dallion '''brought peace to the land thought impossible, giving Oratum to '''Luchio Orazion, granting control of Nevadir to the church of Pelor, allowing Baajir to live free with certain conditions, and convincing the other Principalities to accept Jonus as their ruler. The aging wizard Pargenté was banished to the prison island in Lake Acidica at the end of the toxic Beggers River that ran from the goblins mines of Falgos. Meanwhile the gnomes retreated to their woods of Rasbaer, better trade opened up for the gems they desired. Official Founding of Baajir (404qc) Siddigir nearly died of a terrible illness and was saved by a surgeon of unknown origin. He decided to settle down now and his land was named after the people in the annals of Fryknoss, but they never embraced the ways of the other people, feeling more kinship with the beleaguered natives of Drorn who were being driven out of this land that was once free. Trouble from the North (409qc) The budding empire of Driesenstien to the cold north, was starting to make contact with Eberleene, but an incident when their allied Storm Mages of Taerlindel, brought one of their flying castles right into Nevadir after it had magically appeared over Hilsyren, led to a sky battle, damaging the black flying castle before it vanished. Taerlidel and Driesenstien denied involvement, but because of this, an alliance was never made between Eyshabreen and them. Tearlindel Falls (413qc) An outcome of this incident may have led Driesenstien to distrust the Storm Mages, and with the help of Tolish's church of Nallandyr, Taerlindel was destroyed, some even having said to have fled and even maybe fallen in Eberleen in possible a last of of vengeance. Discovery of Averdene (414qc) Traders from Nevandian were attacked by Mreabrani pirates upon the Sea of Devils, and force to sail to the unpassable and goblin and orc filled Doomgrey Mountains on the south-eastern coast. They sent a plea for help to Nevadir but in a great insult, he disowned them saying those deadly moutains were not part of his land and so he need not help. These sailors knew they would not survive the orcs and so tried to make a truce with the pirates, offering them these lands if they helped them defeat the orcs. The pirates agreed and in the process of their battling, they discovered the orcs base, a city carved into the mountains, with a man-made hidden port and bay. The orcs were defeated and the city claimed by the pirates and outcasts, calling it Averdene as it a skewed legal term and in reference to valley. Founding of Daniloth (415qc) After a strange revolt in Chateau Brûler '''the the prison on the island of Lake Acidica, the thought dead '''Pargenté the Wonderous, returned magically younger speaking of great wisdom he had learned in his exile, and a moment of enlightenment from a bird had given him great power. He explained to the new king Jonus I that only wanted to serve this land as his father in law (Ozario) would have wanted, and he would share his magical enlightenment with the royal families, and even make a system that meant only the noble bloodlines would rule true with the Blood Stones. All he asked for was to serve crown in the rock barren lands between the acid Lake Acidica and the Crescent Mountains, naming it Daloth after his inspiration. This was agreed, but overseen by the growing church of Fryknoss, it was decreed he would not be allowed to leave this place, but could train other wizards to serve the lords of the land and make sure the Blood Stones were maintained for generations to come. Now as a place he could not leave, the name was changed to Daniloth. For the last 64 years Eyshabreen had had man conflicts with goblins, orcs, evil cults, storm wizards, even itself, and only survived to grew stronger, but this had been nothing compared with what would come... End of the Golden Time, Dragon Rage Wars (416qc – 502qc) From all over the world, ancient dragons awoke from their slumber filled with rage, and with avariced eyes saw Eyshabreen as a theirs for the taking. Founding of Jestiva (426qc) The son of Ozario, Luchio Orazion, had maintained good relationships withe gnomes of the forest hills, and still searching for the Ruby Tree stumbled upon the mighty and vain green dragon Vorelothkethend who claimed he had the tree. Seemingly sated by the gnomes and some of the humans humorous ways, he allowed them to live in the forests as long as they entertained him This became Jestiva, a place where even the evil hearts could be sated. Though the humans were capable to live like this, the gnomes had been driven out of their homes and enslaved by the dragons minions, kobolds. A life long hatred grew even stronger between these two races. The Red Arrival (433qc) Though some were not happy, the dominion of the green dragon Vorelothkethend over the forests to the north was tolerated, it being sated by offerings and entertainment, but perhaps this easy bounty attracted others and from across the Sea of Devils (some say from Dorginscel) a flight of fierce red dragons came to Eysahbreen, with a less pleasing approach to negotiation. Led by the Baeshrakurik and his son Andraegar, these dragons terrorized the southern plains and cities, and when the humans weren't living in fear from attacks, they were caught in the feuds between the greens and reds. Black Uprising (439qc) If things weren't bad enough, the lizardmen of Falgosia were forming from the various tribes, uniting under the black dragon Maughgolos after the''' red Baeshrakurik seized the hills and their goblins from greens kobold minions '''Elven Allies (440qc) Hearing tales that the reds had been driven out of Dorginscle by the elves somehow, Royal Regent Grigio I, left for the Heart Lands of legend seeking them out (some said he fled in fear of the dragons), and eventually found the still living Vanaithisar and his Simaithiar '''people. A pact was made to grant the elves who still sought their own home, a kingdom in the northern forests if they could slay the dragons and its kin who ruled it. '''The Forging of the Four Swords (444qc - 446qc) Upon arrival in Eyshabreen Grigio had been declared dead and warriors had took over rule of the humans against the dragons. In secret the elves were taken to one of the few safe places in the land still, Lake Acidica's island, and from their they sent missions in to the red dragon dominated Crescent Mountains. From here they mined many magical materials, but also saw the tyrnanny of Baeshrakurik and knew he must be ended too. In secret they forged two swords to slay tthe dragons; Elnorrim, the emerald rapier, and Rougenoir the ruby longsword. Former Regent Grigio, who wished to slay the red Baeshrakurik himself to try and regain his status, taking Rougenoir, while his son Edoardo Eberjonis VI ventured into the forests with the elves to slay the green Vorelothkethend. Though many lesser dragons were slain, Baeshrakurik could not be killed, but in 446qc Edoardo Eberjonis did slay the green Vorelothkethend and his father declared him the rightful heir, even if the land was still a commonwealth at this point. Veidnik Rah (447qc) With tales of dragon defeat spreading, a Neverlandian man who had wed a Hilsyren woman came to Eyshabreen looking for glory, Veidnik Rah. His great deeds seemed to ippress the elves and they forged for him Djvemnvor, the obsidian greatsword of the blacks to slay the only dragons immune to the lakes acid defenses, and with him black robed wizard, and Averdene thief companion, they slew the black Maughgolos. Many hoped he would stay, but instead he returned to be knighted in his new homeland, founding the Blackdragon House of Hilsyren. Blue Death 453qc Acknowledgement of the deeds of Edoardo Eberjonis VI led to a union of he and the warriors of the land in a great campaign against the reds, but Rougenoir protection against their flame was ready for Baeshrakurik's new allies, the blues of the southern dessert, and their leader Maekrixlevethix. His lightning and powerful magic devistated the warriors and killed Edoardo Eberjonis. Percio Wallbek became Lord Protector of Eyshabreen, while the heir of Edoardo, Jardenia I, stayed hidden with the elves. Magic Spreads 454qc Rumours persisted that the elves were using dark magic to help battle the dragons, but no proof was found, but it was around this time that the magical Wizard Rock was discovered by the heroes of Castle Draconslay. Rescuing the Princess (458qc) After the death of Percio Wallbek, his son Nevadar Wallbek '''took over as Lord Protector bearing the red sword, while '''Jardenia I, '''slowly grew in reputation as a coward king in hiding, until his daughter, Lillian I was kidnapped by the vengeful son of the green dragon Vorelothkethend, '''Kaldakasomati. Jardenia '''was killed in the attack that also stole the sword, but she and the sword were rescued by a brave hero '''Georgio the Valient, propagating the tales of princess' being saved. Throne Reclaimed (459qc) Lillian I Lord Protector Nevadar Wallbek, not a man with military experience was persuaded to return the throne to''' the last heir '''Princess Lillian I, and the House of Eber, at the age of 17. The last sword, Calisgar the sapphire scimitar was forged not to deal with the new blue threat Founding of Shabreena (460qc) A pact was made by the princess with the elves, in exchange for forging the four swords. They called it Simaithiesti, but the humans called it Shabreena. Royal Regent Lilian I ruled successfully for many years and was greatly loved, spending the great dragon hoards to better the land in many ways, most famously having the deadly waters of Like Acidico purified, but maintaining its silver quality. The elves take residence upon it to protect its magic, and name it Serafyn, meaning silver lake. the humans called it Lake Serafyn. The Sorcerers Bridge (462qc) A great mage named Aoth enchanted a whole valley where now the Sorcerers Bridge crosses through the Crescent Range. Upon his death, he was said to have melded with the land forever keeping the bridge enchanted. The Blood Plague (465qc) A great disease washes over the land and many people die. Founding of Falinhope (466qc) Settlers seeking to flee the plague, colonize clearings around mountains discoverd north west of the elven forests, but without the protection of the land unforeseen orc hordes cause much carnage. Founding of Ferro 467qc ''' Ppreviously part of Baajir, conflicts with the nomad folks forced this religious hub of old Nevadir to fight for independance, which it eventually won. '''War of the Unenlightened 469qc Civil war between the throne and Nevadir breaks out as Alandria vies for a unified Pelor faith in Eyshabreen. Epiphany of Lillian I 470qc Lilian I converts to Pelor as a sign of unity with Nevadir and to end the civil war, and help unite the land to defeat the last of the red dragons. The Fall of Nevadir (473qc) Constant attacks upon Nevadir by the reds and blues escalated until Nevadir, already crumbling, literally collapsed into sand, killing thousands and losing much of its Ny’sheeban heritage to the desert ever more. Slaughters End (477qc) Baeshrakurik is eventually killed with the help of bronze dragons and Eyshabreen rejoices, while the blue Maekrixlevethix '''goes into hiding, perused by brass dragons. Before '''Baeshrakurik died, he spoke of a return oh his kind tenfold when the Dragon Mountain would hail the Egragore once more. The Dragon Defenses (483qc) The grandmother of the red dragons is rumoured to be in Drorn and the elves and the humans start to preapre their land for future attacks, with such as the various dragon towers and specialized knights. Passing of the Lady of Light (485qc) Grigio II of the House of Eber Royal Regent Lilian I dies at the age of only 43, and her son Grigio II of the House of Eber inherits the Serafyn throne. Not the most capable ruler, he spends a lot of the royal coffers on protecting the land from future dragon attacks and makes a new capitol after seeing an oracle who said the direction of his aura lay beyond the fallen mountains. Dragon Rider towers were built in the spot that would one day be Aurander, the city of swords, with the help of the wealth of the throne and the wizards of Daniloth. In this time, many elves leave to Hilsyren to help them with their dragon problems as Eyshabreen starts to stabilize, but many still resent the elves for not helping protect this land instead. The Last Dragon Strike (488qc) Jonus II of House of Eber After only three years of rule, Grigio II of the House of Eber '''dies in a vicious dragon attack in unfinished Aurander, and his young son '''Jonus II of House of Eber takes over. The towers of Aurander fell at the climax of this attack, and the bronze dragons slowly depart from Eyshabreen, but not before overseeing the anointing of the first Dwae Knight, Sir Daliente. Shabreena Opens Up (490qc) With relationships between the elves and humans straining, they finally allow them into the fringes of their land and a trading community between the two races is established by a blind elven woman, it is called Veranadae. War of the Rouges (491qc - 494qc) Ships from Adalancia came into try and stake a claim on Eyshabreen in the name of their queen. War slowly builds, and Averdene is on the Adalancia side, hindering trade greatly. The war ends when Prince Lorenze Rouge of Adalancia and Jardenia II House of Rouge of Eyshabreen are given duel reign of Eyshabeen. The Duel Reign (494qc) Lorentine III and Jardenia II Adalancian Lorentine III and Jardenia II rule jointly while Jardenia plots to get the throne for himself, and back to Eyshabreen rule. End of the old Rouge (502qc) Lorentine III ''' After eight years of plotting, Jardenia II fails to take the throne alone, and Lorentine III has him executed puritanically for his betrayal. Once the lands were free from this grip of in fighting many things had changed in Eyshabreen. There was much wealth in the land now from the dragons and Adalancia trade opened up under Lorentine III. Jestiva and Eberleene feuded over the forest trade routes of southern Shabreena. '''Rise of Chivalry (512qc) Knights from Adalanca come to Drorn and spread the popularity of honour and Chivalry in the southern lands. = The Age of Order = (2nd Edition D&D Rules, warrior (fighter, paladin, ranger), wizard (mage, specialist wizard), priest (cleric, druid), and rogue (thief, bard) "magic-users" are renamed "mages", illusionists and specialist. No more assassins and monks) Royal Regentess Anne I of House of Eber, wife to Lorentine tried to have many children of her own, but lost all of them. Elgreya Founded (513qc) Near the end of the Dragon Rage Wars, Aurander became a bastion against their might filled with allied bronze dragons, magic defying crystals became its own hub and needed its own ruler separate from Eberleene. The Rise of Law (514qc) Jonus II of House of Oranvani When Lorentine died with no heir, Jonus II of House of Oranvani inherited the throne as the closes relative, moving the capitol to Pargent in Oratum. He ruled fair if not frugally for 46 years, known mostly for its increase in taxes and civic duties, and land legislation. The Climb of Culture (560qc) Jonus III of House of Oranvani Jonus III inherited the throne from his father, but with an great interes in the pomp and flair of wealth, he brought more arts and culture to Eyshabreen. Trade Growths (565qc) Continued trade with Hilsyren cause the foundation of Murbank and rise of wealth in Eberleene. Founding of Kaelem (567qc) Rival trade between new Murbankshire of Hilsyren, cause Arcanville to start trade through this wild untempered south west of Eyshabreen. When diamonds are found to be prominent here many conflicts would go on for years between Hilsyren and Eyshabreen, over disputes over who was alloted what parts of the land. Desert Stirrings (571qc) Tribes living in the desert like wastes of old Nevadir attract attention as they war with each other. People report a night of strange echoing monsters moans, black sand, and mysterious explosions. Elven Tempers (597qc) After many humans stray into parts of Shabreena the elves claim is theirs, the Grey Wood Inn is built, as a guide to their borders. Founding of Caernooth (600qc) Failed negotiations with the horse people of Parethwee leads to a permanent reign over the south-east coast, by new allies of the Regent from the far off Celtic Land of Llanador, turning what was once Baajir land, into Caernooth named for its various fortresses. The Jester's Reign (620) Jonus IV of House of Oranvani If Jonus the III was seen as foppish, Jonus IV was an outright buffoon, and made many bad decisions, and his 'accidental' death attempting to perform horse acrobatics was seen as a relief. The Sober Sovereign (630qc) Lorentine IV of House of Oranvani Lorentinene IV was the brother of Jonus IV and a sailor in the navy. He was called out of service to marry to save the succession. He hated pomp and wanted to dispense with the Coronation. Seasons of the Witch (632qc) Witch Giomesia of Skulldor (Caernooth) was burnt on Dark Knights Eve. This triggers mass paranoia about witchcraft in Eyshabreen, and even the Royal Regentess Lynamber is suspected, ,and he is forced to annul his maraiage to her and she was guarded by a golden dragon of Pelor in a hidden tower with her children. Lorentine '''was made to marry '''Contraria Sanguine, who after giving birth to several deformed children was discerned to actually be a witch and Lorentine died with no heir. The First Queen (637) Bellaforte of House of Oranvani. With Eyshabreen in archy with various nobles trying to claim the throne, it was the golden dragon who ended it, by placing Princess Bellaforte of Lynamber as the rightful heir of the House of Oranvani. The laws of the land forbid a kings rule, but the dragon of pelor decreed that it said nothing about a Queen, and Bellaforte was crowned as one. This created peace between the feuding houses of Eberleene and Jestiva. T'he Elven Tract Laws (649qc)' Queen Bellaforte enacted the Elven Tract Laws between Eberleen and Jestiva, meaning no lord would own those woods, but the elves would watch over all who traveled through them. The Woodvilles Founded (664qc) Fugitives from Oratum flee into the Grey Wood from the heavy taxes and form governless forest communities known as the Woodvilles. = Year of Hell (666qc) = The land was wracked with the rising of otherworldly beings seeking dominion. It was said that 840 men died in the battles of Caernooth from the beings of darkness that rose out of unknown woods, and ever since the lords of that land have been cursed for resorting to dark magic to defend themselves. (3rd Edition D&D Rules) (sorcerers, rogues, racial freedom, epic levels) Founding of Palicia (676qc) Though this land had always held the palace upon Lake Serfyn, the discovery of Hilsyren’s demon king, led Eyshabreen to declaring itself an unofficial monarchy too and naming an area of land, the land of the Palace. The Accon'dion Revolt (687qc) A massive revolt of the people against the corrupt nobles of Eberleene ends with the leader of the rebels, Jainus Accon'doin being given the province to rule himself by Queen Bellaforte's decree. Founding of the Grey Woods (689qc) The forests between Eberleene and Jestiva were named the Grey Woods thought to be after the legal 'grey area' they represented. War of the Borders (689qc) Growing conflicts between the nobles led to civil war once again, and the Laws of Arden are enacted through a unity of St. Cuthbert, Suxabra, and Fryknoss, and peace is made but only after a bloody climax in Elgreya. The Loss of Monarchy (701qc) Edoardo VII of House Granville Edoardo VII of the little known House of Granville from Kaelem takes the throne as a temporary regent to prevent civil war. This was the dying wishes of Queen Bellaforte. Founding of Orimoff (707qc) This lands became a place for bards, as decreed by the prince regent at the time, who was obsessed with certain Neverlandian minstrils The Dueling Regent (710qc) Jonus V of House of Ejerbon Jonus V of House of Ejerbon eventually gains the throne after a duel with his contender Hilsyren's Flower War (727qc) White Rose stolen, war breaks out between Hilsyren and Eridor. The Hunter's Reign (736qc) Edoardo VII of House of Ejerbon A renowned and expert hunter, Edoardo controversially married a commoner, and nearly started a war with Hilsyren by accident The Quiet King (736qc) Jonus VI House of Ejerbon A shy and nervous ruler, he made very few public appearances Elven Colonists set off North (745qc) Elven explorers leave Shabreena to seek another home Miomynn Founded (748qc) Elven explorer's colonize Miomynn to the north of Hilsyren and south of Vinekor Failed Relations (750qc) Arcanville open up negotiations with Adalancia after orc ships plagued both their lands, Eyshabreen try to get involved, but Jonus did not show up to a key negotiation The Second Queen (752) Lilian II of House of Ejerbon With no male heirs, Eyshabreen sees its second queen Rebel Revolt (754qc) Civil War breaks out in Eyshabreen but rebels fail to take Eberleene city, though Ashcan is claimed for a time The War of Bells (756qc) Civic war breaks out in Eyshabreen, stemming from problems in Jestiva Hilsyren Elf War Starts (760qc) Hilsyren are invaded by the Dark Hoards of the elves of Miomynn (now called Valneer), refugees flee into Eberleen and Kaelem, but the elves forces don't seem to peruse. ' ' (Pathfinder Rules)